Population geneticists have been aware of the enormous genetic variation at biochemical level in natural populations (including humans) for some ten years. No satisfactory interpretation of the biological significance of the subtle variations has been identified. The aim of this project is to discern association among various biochemical polymorphism that might indicate their physiological or developmental effects.